Я люблю тебя is Russian
by LazyAuthoress
Summary: Sequel to my previous story, "We'll make it!", set three years after. Three-shot with only family fluff. Rated T for references to homsexuality. Chapter 1 revised!
1. Day 1

**A.N.: This is it! The first chapter of my three-shot sequel to "We'll make it!". It's short and there is no lemon. But don't worry, I'll keep writing sequels whenever I think of something cute to add. Some will have lemon. **

**Sorry about my lack of knowledge on Japanese license plaques or the display of the airport. And if any of you knows Russian, sorry if something is very wrong; because I was using google translate. **

**The Russian translation is in ( ) in front of the sentence unless the character is repeating it. In that case, it's not necessary. The basic names like Daddy, Papa and Grandpa are only said once because their easy to remember (I hope…). **

**(Quick note: In order to avoid misunderstandings: the kids call Takao: Daddy, and Kai: Papa, but in Russian, Папа = Daddy/Papa; отец = Father. So, in the fic Папа is always Takao and отец is always Kai.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, it's characters or Doraemon. The lullaby is "****Lullaby" by ****Dixie Chicks**** which I don't own either. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Flight 237 to Madrid will close doors in 5 minutes. All remaining passengers please proceed to the departure door."_

"_Margaret Publeret to the Information Center please. I repeat, Margaret Publeret to the Information Center."_

"_The owner of a red Toyota, license plaque 58-73, 45, please care to remove the vehicle from the main entrance." _

"_Area 3 is temporally closed. Please proceed through Areas 2 and 4."_

Ah… The wonders of airports!

Four figures walked through Tokyo International Airport trying to make way through the thousands of people. But it would be worth it! Today, someone special would return home after three long years.

Kinomiya Ryu, now a little more bent from his ancient age, strolled happily through the crowd. He hadn't seen his grandson in three years. Nor his great-grandchildren. His grandson, Takao had decided to follow his lover, Hiwatari Kai, to Russia, where they were supposed to stay for a year. It was unfortunate that he had missed the growth of Makoto and Miaka, but it would have been terrible if they had grown without one of the parents.

Takao constantly wrote to tell him about all the little adventures his two cute demons experienced. He knew that he couldn't use computers or any piece of technology very well so he never bothered emailing or sending videos. He had sent him a photo once. It was Makoto's birthday. The little brat was seating on top of a chocolate cake and was grabbing pieces from around himself and putting them everywhere except his mouth. Miaka was also in the picture. She looked very pretty in her white dress, but she was crying. Probably from the cake incident.

Last year, everyone had hoped to see the four of them. Rei and Mao had finally decided to make it official and had planned a big wedding. They invited everyone they knew (mostly Mao's thing). Takao had assured them that they would go but at the last minute both kids caught chickenpox and both parents decided to stay home.

Three weeks ago, Takao had written to make official their return to Japan. Grandpa couldn't be happier! He phoned everyone and told even more people. He was tempted to throw a huge party just to celebrate it. But Takao phoned last night. Turns out, Kai had been called to an emergency meeting and would be staying more three days than expected. It had been a surprise to hear Takao's voice after so long. His voice had changed and he was speaking Japanese with difficulty and with a strange accent. Takao never phoned. He said that it was expensive and unnecessary, but this time he needed to make plans and it couldn't wait. Takao wasn't going to wait anymore and had decided to return regardless. Kai could come when the meeting was finished, but he didn't want to stay in the mansion by himself. "Grandpa… Let us stay with you! Just three days!" He had said. Obviously, he was overjoyed. He could have some quality time with his family now!

"Grandpa! We need to go to Area 5. All flights from Russia came through there."

Rei had taken the leadership of the group that was now feeling kind of lost. He was the only one that looked calm and composed. Grandpa could barely contain himself and was practically skipping through the crowd. Hiromi was constantly yelling something about time and being late. There was no need to be stressed about that, Takao knew to wait for them near the gate. Max was… being Max. Little had changed about the genki blonde over the years. He was still a bubbly ball of joy. Even more, now that he was dating Mariam. Unfortunately, they lived very far from each other, and Max had to do long trips to see her in her village.

"Which gate was it, again?"

"Honestly, Mizuhara! If you ask again I'll rip your head off!"

Max made a run to escape a furiously stressed Hiromi but collided with something small. The small object started crying.

"Now what?"

The gang stopped on their tracks as Max tried to calm the kid. The collision had made him fall on his butt, but he didn't seem hurt. Probably just the scare.

"There, there… I'm sorry I ran into you… Ah! Please stop crying… I'll buy you an ice-cream!" Max pleaded.

But the kid didn't seem to listen. He kept crying his heart out.

"What kind of parent lets his kid going around like this and doesn't come to help him?"

Hiromi was getting into teacher mode. She was in college now, studding to became a teacher. Rei tried to calm everyone.

"Maybe he's lost…"

"Still! Can't people hear him crying?"

In the meanwhile, Grandpa had been studying the child very attentively, when suddenly he had an epiphany.

"Ah! It's you!"

Everyone looked at him as he pointed at the child. Sometimes he had his little moments. They were glad that Takao was coming back. Maybe now he would decide to put Grandpa in a home.

"Calm down, Grandpa! Is there something wrong?"

But before the elder could answer, a loud ring was heard.

"_Attention please. Attention please. A child has been lost. The boy is around three years old, has navy blue hair, brown eyes and a bright red Doraemon shirt. He goes by the name of Hiwatari Makoto. His family is waiting at the Information Center. I repeat…"_

Everyone was now very silent, staring as the boy started standing up, still sobbing in his bright red Doraemon shirt.

"Ahah! I knew it! You look just like your father! He was a crying baby at this age too!"

Grandpa was laughing proudly now, but everyone was still staring at poor Makoto. Indeed he looked a lot like Takao minus the cap, and he looked much cuter! Makoto looked kind of lost too. He stared everywhere before starting to cry harder them the first time.

"Mама? Mама!" (Mommy? Mommy!)

"What's wrong with this kid? Oy! Stop crying! We'll take you to your father in a minute!" Unfortunately for Hiromi's dreams, she didn't have much patient; even for kids.

But, Makoto didn't seem to listen to her. In fact, he started crying harder.

"Mама! Mама! Mама!"

Everybody sighed in frustration.

"Oh, come on!"

"Here little man! Don't cry!"

Rai scratched his shin carefully thinking. He kneeled in front of the crying toddler and softly shook his shoulder.

"Hiwatari Makoto?"

Like magic, immediately the boy stopped crying and carefully nodded. Rai smiled brightly and gestured him to take his hand. Hesitantly, the child placed his small hand on the Chinese man's one and let himself be conduct in direction of the Information Center.

The others followed in astonishment.

"Ano… How did you do that?"

Hiromi was feeling a bit put down. She was supposed to be the one with child skills.

"… Well… We were all trying to calm him down but he didn't seem to understand. And based on what he was saying… I figured that he probably shouldn't speak Japanese very well. He probably didn't even know that we were speaking to him."

And Rai brightly smiled as the others face palmed. Obviously.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

To reach the Information Center they had to leave their pre-studied route so once in a while they would get lost. Occasionally, a missing child alert would be issued and inside, they hoped that Takao wasn't freaking out completely.

At first, they almost missed it. But after a closer look, they were able to discover the Center. It wasn't exactly much signalized. What gave it away was the man walking like a tiger in its cage, in front of it.

Takao was taller and slightly tanned, but what shocked them the most were the numerous piercings in his ears. They weren't the typical deformed miscarried pieces of metal that would make one look like a delinquent. Some were incrusted with jewelry and were in what seemed like solid gold. It made Takao look young and carefree. His cap was also gone leaving his "wild mane" to run free. His hair was a bit longer then the last time they had completely seen it.

Makoto was the first one to see his Daddy.

"Mама!"

Like a scene from a movie, the gang watched Takao realized his son's presence and both ran to each other. It was all wonderfully coated in a pinkish scenery until Takao reached Makoto and promptly pulled his ear.

"You're so grounded! Вы заземленной! I told you to stay by the luggage! Я сказал вам, чтобы остаться со багажа! You're still 20000 years too young to be causing me heart attacks! Ты все еще 20000 лет слишком молоды, чтобы быть причиной сердечных приступов меня! And I you told millions of time not to call me that!"

The four watched as Takao reprimanded his son. He didn't seem to notice their presence altogether. When he was done and Makoto seemed near tears again, Takao started crying himself.

"God! I was so scared!"

Only when the lovely scene of the father hugging his child ended, Takao seemed to notice his friends' presence. He greeted them with a smile so bright that the surroundings became in lighted.

"Привет! Hi! I missed you guys!"

Quickly, all awkwardness disappeared and the gang group-hugged right there with loud cheers.

"What the hell, Takao! Did you forget how to speak Japanese?"

"Yeah, T-man! It was only three years! What's with the accent? And why the hell is the kid named Hiwatari?"

"What the hell is those piercings? How did Kai allowed you to leave the house?"

"Is that a real diamond?"

Laughing like a happy kid, the blunet pushed them apart to try and get some air.

"One at the time! One at the time! Yes, I may have lost my touch with Japanese over the years, and yes, Kai approves my new visual. At some point of course. As long as he is the one to chose what I wear. He buys me these like jewelry. And no… it's not a real diamond." Takao bent to whisper in Max's hear. "Yes it is… but don't say that aloud! Kai is actually like that…"

The blunet finally turned to his grandfather giving him a big hug.

"I knew you would be upset with the name… But I thought that this way they would get better financial safety. If something happens, they will get a bigger inheritance from Kai's side."

Grandpa pouted but had no choice than accepting the truth behind those words. He was surprised. Takao seemed to have matured more than he had expected.

"Speaking of kids… Where are they?"

Takao pointed down so that all could see Makoto trying to escape again, but being tied by his shoelaces to his father. The little pest would occasionally pull or try to drag himself in the floor to follow some walking by dog or candy cart.

"And Miaka's by the luggage."

Behind him, near a wall was a pile of luggage. On top of it was a doll sitting. It was very pretty but looked very serious. Her eyes were in a beautiful red and her hair was dark blue just like Takao's, except for a small strand on the left side of her face that was in a very much lighter blue. Her dress was fluffy and in a very delicate fabric that seemed to make her more feminine, but strangely it was entirely black. Even the two small pigtails on top of her hair, that reached all the way to her shoulder, were secured by two black laces. A perfect gothic doll. She was so still and perfectly seated that everyone jumped in surprise when she spoke.

"Папа? Я устал." (Daddy? I'm tired.)

"Yes darling! We will be going soon!"

The little doll seemed satisfied with the answer and returned to her silent stare.

"Miaka… She turned out to be very beautiful. Very beautiful…"

Grandpa was feeling emotional, Takao could tell. He picked the brat from the ground and leaded them closer to the luggage corner. There he untied Makoto and seated him next to his sister.

"This one is a brat! I went to the bathroom with Mi-chan and when I came back he was gone! God, he can't stay still for more than one second!"

To prove his point, the little boy started wiggling to jump from the suitcase. Takao repositioned him and tried to call his attention.

"Ma-kun, Mi-chan! I want you to meet someone! This is your grandfather! I told you about him many times!"

Miaka was the first to grasp the meaning behind the words. She stared attentively at the elder man in front of her before giving him a shy smile and a hug.

"Grandfather!"

The elder corresponded to the hug, very touched.

"She speaks Japanese? She's so precious! But you know… I'm not the grandfather… I'm the great-grandfather now!"

The blunet laughed like Christmas had come earlier. A month more or a month less, wouldn't make the difference, right?

"No need to make it harder! And they both speak Japanese. Makoto's just lazy!"

Meanwhile, said boy was now tugging the old man's sleeve.

"Дед!" (Grandpa!)

And proceeded to push his sister away so that also he could hug his great-grandfather. But she wasn't having any of that! Soon both were fighting for the elder's attention.

"Enough! You'll break Grandpa!"

"Дед!"

"Makoto! Not like that! Say something to Grandpa in Japanese!"

The toddler looked thoughtful for a bit before extending his arms.

"Presents?"

Takao face palmed but Grandpa only laughed.

"Of course I have presents for all of you! What are grandparents for?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The whole group walked to the exit, Takao constantly having to drag Makoto with one or two yells. Miaka walked perfectly by Grandpa's side their hands linked.

"I'll get the car! You guys wait here; it's kind of cold outside."

While Max left, Takao was faced with the hard task of getting the kids to wear their coats. Finally, after several threats, yelling and restrain with the help of Hiromi and Rei, Makoto was wearing his.

"Great! The easy part is done! Now, Mi-chan…"

The girl seemed to be anticipating this. Her mini Kai glare was at the same time cute and threatening. Takao pulled a very cute white coat from the bags they had brought. Miaka quickly refused, shaking her head vigorously.

"Come on Mi-chan… All the others were too small! Другие слишком малы! I'll buy you a new one later! Пожалуйста…" (Please...)

Reluctantly, she allowed her Daddy to dress her, after he threatened to tell Papa. And so, he was left with two pouting kids.

"What's the problem with the jacket? It's very cute!" Hiromi quickly scanned the piece with approving eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, Mi-chan is wearing black." Takao sighed.

"Yeah… Kind of…" Rai stumbled a bit on his words, unsure of what to say that didn't sound offensive.

"Creepy, sad, depressing, inappropriate… Anyone fits! Took me a long time to figure it out, you know! She was always crying and pulling her clothes. We thought that there was a problem with her! She only likes black… Sometimes brow or dark purple can also go, but… She was looking like a punk! I couldn't let my daughter be a punk at this age! Or any other for that matter!" Takao looked very tired as he spoke. "I found this loli-goth store once and I figured… It might as well be a cute black, in spite all! She refuses to wear any other thing since then… Ah, Miaka! Нет!" (No!)

Miaka was pulling the fabric, stretching it as if trying to rip it off. Thankfully, Max arrived that minute with the rented van.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride was very calm. The kids were looking outside the window, fascinated by the new landscape. Takao fell asleep a few minutes after the beginning of the journey and the only sounds heard were: his snoring and the kids' constant questions about the views. They asked about the temples and where Mt. Fuji, the Geishas, the samurais and ninja were. Grandpa happily told them everything, being occasionally corrected by Hiromi, in one or two historical facts. When they arrived at the old Kinomiya dojo the sun was near setting.

"Папа live here?" Miaka asked Grandpa.

"This was where your father was born. Most accurately, near that spot by the couch!" The kids were the only ones to watch the spot with interest while everyone else preferred to stay away. Thankfully, Takao was still bringing luggage from the car so he didn't heard anything.

"Папа? Отец? Мама? Кто здесь родился?" (Daddy? Papa? Mommy? Who was born here?) Makoto pulled Grandpa's sleeve again.

"Hnm… I'm sorry; What?"

"Makoto… Grandpa doesn't speak Russian. If you don't speak Japanese he won't understand! And Daddy was the one to be born here. Papa was born in Russia remember? We'll go to Papa's home as soon as he comes back." Takao pated his son's head before turning to Ryu. "It's because you keep saying "father"! Did you forget he has two?"

The old man was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head when Makoto started yelling.

"Мама! Makoto got to go potty!"

"**Don't Call Me That!**" Everyone was stunned by Takao's sudden outburst.

The blunet took the bags and stomped out of the room. Makoto seemed near tears.

"Hum… Here Ma-kun… Grandpa will take you there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one made any comments to Takao's reaction later at dinner. He didn't mention it either and Makoto was back to his normal self. Astonishingly, the two siblings seemed to be capable of eating like if they were raised in Japan. They used the chopsticks perfectly and never complained about the amount of vegetables. They even drank tea, even if a little less strong.

"Japanese habits are healthy. And we were supposed to come back any way." Was Takao's short answer. He still seemed a little upset. He chewed slowly and ate very little for what they were used to.

"Папа? Вы расстроены?" (Daddy? Are you upset?) Miaka asked carefully.

"A bit…"

That didn't help to ease the tension. Everyone ate slowly trying to escape the icy air that came from around the usually cheerful blunet.

"Daddy misses Papa? Папа скучает отец?" The girl tried again.

This seemed to surprise her Daddy. Slowly the tension left his shoulders and he ate more happily. He even smiled a bit.

"Yes… I miss him. Много." (A lot.)

Makoto kept eating, oblivious to this exchange.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Grandpa was just done bathing the kids. He came to the kitchen for some reason, but it all was swiped from his mind at the image in front of him. After years of struggle and yelling, it was an unnatural sight to see his grandson washing the dishes on his own will. Takao seemed oblivious to Grandpas presence, as he kept scrubbing the leftovers in the bottom of the plate.

"Hum… The kids are clean! Need help on that?"

"Uh? No, it's fine. The guys left already?" Was the smiley answer he got.

"Yeah… Hitoshi phoned earlier… He will only be able to make it by Christmas time so… Just the four of us them!"

"What! What about Makoto's birthday? Is he going to miss his nephew's third birthday?"

"Are you sure his own father will be able to attend?"

"He will. Even if I have to drag him. I did it once I can do it twice!" Takao half glared grabbing the dish so hard that it almost broke.

"Да. Он здесь. Да, до свидания, отец!" (Yes. He's here. Yeah, bye, Papa!) Miaka walked inside the kitchen holding the phone. She held it to her Daddy.

"Who were you talking to, darling?" Takao picked the phone half suspicious.

"Papa."

"Eh… Really? But, Papa is far away in Russia, in a meeting, you know." Thinking that she was joking he held the phone near his ear. _"I __**was**__ in a meeting. Mi-chan called. She said someone missed me!" _

The blunet seemed to lose a lot of color.

"She… But, but… It's expensive…" He slumped into the ground tearing, the girl long gone, happily believing she had done a good job.

Grandpa laughed inside. He really didn't mind it. In this life there were far worse things than a little money.

"Uh? Yeah… It was fine… No… I promised to buy her a new one… Well, pretend that you agreed… Eh? J-jerk… Not here! Grandpa's listening!"

Amused, he watched his grandson stand up to start walking all over the kitchen space, stammering his words. Takao gave him a side glance before turning around and start whispering.

"Да, я буду скучать по тебе ... Конечно, я буду думать об этом ... Ни в коем случае! Нет секса по телефону! Если вы хотите прийти и получить его! ... да ... Я тоже тебя люблю. Дайте мне хороший поцелуй ночь!" (Yes, I'll miss you ... Of course, I'll think about it ... No way! No sex on the phone! If you want it, come and get it! ... Yes ... I love you too. Give me a kiss good night!) By the end of it, he was blushing and smiling like a crushing teenager.

He turned off the phone before turning to stare at the other man. His face became beat red and his words were a little shaken.

"I'll pay for this bill later! I-i… hum… got to put the kids to bed!"

And he quickly scrambled. Finally, the elder let go of his held laughter and sluggishly made his way to the bathroom to take his own bath.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

If Takao had taken singing instead of Beyblade, he wouldn't be less famous, Grandpa thought. From his room, he could hear Takao lullabying to his children.

"_They didn't have you where I come from. Never knew the best was yet to come. Life began when I saw your face. And I hear your laugh like a serenade. How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough, is forever enough? How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough? Cause I'm never, never giving you up. I slip in bed when you're asleep. To hold you close and feel your breath on me. Tomorrow there'll be so much to do. So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you. How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough, is forever enough? How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough? Cause I'm never, never giving you up. As you wander through this troubled world; In search of all things beautiful. You can close your eyes when you're miles away. And hear my voice like a serenade. How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough, is forever enough? How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough? Cause I'm never, never giving you up. How long do you want to be loved  
>? Is forever enough, is forever enough? How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough? Cause I'm never, never giving you up. Is forever enough? Cause I'm never, never giving you up."<em>

'That's quite true.' The old man mused before doing like the song told him to.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A.N.: Done! Took me longer than I expected. I wanted to add all of these details and it took me a lot of time. **


	2. Day 2

**A.N. I made some changes in the last chapter, in the glossary. I hope that it's easier to read.**

**I reeeeeeeeally haven't felt like updating this fic… And I'm sure that it will take a loooong time before the next chapter. Unless I feel like getting over with it, but this fic was supposed to be a distraction from when I'm tired of writing the others.**

**We'll, for those of you who are still reading… Here's chapter two. **

**Desclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Spider-Man.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eggs!"

"Bread!"

"… Milk!"

"Juice!"

"… Uh… Cheese?"

"Cereal!"

"… eh… ano… Meat!"

"Eh? I don't think meat is breakfast material, Makoto. If you can't say any other, I'll declare Miaka the winner."

"… eh… un… arrgh! Cake!"

"… Cake is not really breakfast material either…."

"Soup!"

"Eh?"

"Sandwich!"

"Apple!"

"Ice cream!"

"Enough! None of you is taking this seriously!"

"Ветчина!"

"No, Makoto! You're supposed to be practicing Japanese! Say it in Japanese!"

"Ветчина! Ветчина!" The stubborn boy started throwing a tantrum, knocking his fist on the table, until his father pulled his ear.

"Enough! How about you Mi-chan? Can you say "ветчина" in Japanese?"

"Ham."

"Very good darling!"

"So… what's going on here?"

Ryu had just got up and the last thing he had expected to see was his grandson in the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to start the day, before eight in the morning. Even less he expected to see him cooking breakfast so vigorously.

"Having breakfast and a Japanese word competition." The blunet answered cheerfully while picking and eating some eggs from the frying pan before serving them to the children.

"Yeah… So, who are you and what have you done to my grandson?"

The cooking man seemed really confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know how many years I struggled to make you get up at this hour? And yet, here you are completely ready and full of energy!"

Takao turned to the pancakes he was cooking, laughing. He ate one before serving them. He also grabbed a plate for his grandfather and served him. "Well, the kids have school early, Kai has to leave early for work and everyone needs food by the morning! Humans can change easily by necessity."

"Ramen!"

"The game is over Ma-kun. And you don't have ramen for breakfast."

"Мы сделали это один раз до этого!" (We have done it once before!)

"Hum… Yeah, but that was that time the door froze and we had no groceries! Don't you remember that Papa replaced all the doors and windows after that?"

"Я думал, что это произошло потому, что хотел." (I thought that it was because he wanted to.)

"Why would Papa do such a thing?"

"Потому что он богат." (Because he's rich.)

"Just because he's rich, doesn't mean he can do everything he wants! He can do many things, but not everything."

Ryu watched the exchange with bliss. He had missed being surrounded by family. Especially, from the Kinomiya brand. The kids could have the Hiwatari name, but their stomachs turned them in. It was with no surprise that he observed the food from the table disappear at lightning speed. He had missed that as well, and it was good to have his family back, piercing or no piercings. And speaking of that…

"Hum… What happened to the piercing things?" Ryu glopped down a generous bite from his banana pancakes. Takao had improved greatly.

"I take them to sleep. Besides, I look much more responsible without them. Do you mind kept an eye on the kids while I go check the schools?" Takao served a whole bunch of sausages this time, but only after eating some from the pan.

"… I don't really mind. Why don't you sit down and eat?" Ryu kept watching as the food disappeared inside the kids and Takao kept stealing bits from here and there.

"Sit? I can't remember when was the last time I've done that! Either way, I don't have time! I have to get going!" Quickly, the table was filled with all types of food that would soon disappear, before the blunet disappeared from the kitchen.

Grandpa watched as Takao ran from room to room looking for his things, still occasionally stealing some bites from the plates.

"Okay! Give Daddy a kiss goodbye!" Takao came back to the kitchen, jacket and bag all ready.

Makoto quickly jumped to kiss his daddy, but Takao was faster. He grabbed one of the tissues from the table and vigorously rubbed all the syrup that had taken refuge all over the boy's face. Only when he was sparkly clean, Takao allowed him to kiss him loudly in the cheek. Then, he equally preached two loud ones on his son's cheeks. Happy, the boy trotted back to his seat and resumed devouring his breakfast. Takao walked to Miaka, who had remained in her seat cleaning her own mouth. Grandpa wondered why, because she was already clean to begin with. How could someone eat so much and still look refined and elegant? Was it a Russian thing?

"Bye Mi-chan!"

Contrary to Makoto, father and daughter only shared a small peck in the lips before Takao turned to leave.

"I hope to be back by lunch time! Bye you guys! Bye Grandpa!"

"Bye!"

"Увидимся!" (See ya!)

"До свидания!" (Good-bye!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was nice. It was the ideal weather for a walk in the park. But they were stuck inside the house, because the kids had run for their toys as soon as breakfast was over.

Grandpa wasn't feeling so confident about communicating with the two of them without Takao's help. Did they know what a park was? Wasn't it so cold in Russia that they couldn't get out and play?

Instead, he had succumbed and turned the TV on to find some Kid's Show for the two of them. At some point the annoying characters started drawing and eagerly the two brothers went to dig in their bags to look for their own crayons. After that they had settled for drawing lying in the floor.

'We'll it's healthier than watching TV.' The old man mused.

Ryu took his time memorizing the image of his family calmly playing. Makoto was the living image of his father, contrasting with his sister even while drawing. Unlike Miaka, Makoto was lively and energetic, always wearing colorful clothes. Today he was wearing gray shorts and a bright red vest with a yellow t-shirt underneath. Just like him and his personality, his drawings were full of color and movement. Miaka on the other hand, was wearing another black dress, less fluffy than the night before, with also black tights. Her hair was long and would reach her shoulders, except for two small ponytails with large black laces and a shorter hair strand in the left of her face that was lighter colored. Her drawings also showed a lot of her personality. Only the more basic colors were used, as she painted slowly and gracefully.

"Anyone home?" Ryu's daydreaming was interrupted when Rei entered.

"Ah, Rei! Come in!"

"Excuse us. How are you Grandpa?" Mao asked after walking in with Rei.

"Hello my darling! What brings the two of you here?"

"We came to see Takao and the kids. Where is he?"

"Gone to check the schools."

"Eh! Are we talking about the same person, here? Such responsibility doesn't sound like Takao at all!"

"Eh, eh, eh! Yeah! I was surprised too! But can't complain about good changes."

They kept laughing until someone noticed that the two children had stopped their drawing and were watching the laughing the laughing adults with interest.

"Ah! You were right, Rei! She is using only black! Aaahhhhh! They're both so cute!" Mao was fiddling around in her seat awing on how cute the two were.

Deciding that the three adults were no longer fascinating, the two siblings happily returned to their paintings.

"Oh, I hope Takao arrives fast!" Mao sighed. She clung to Rei's arm watching Miaka and Makoto.

"You wanna talk to T-man? What's up?"

Rei slowly and tiredly shock his head but Mao just giggled in joy. "I want him to give me some tips! And to convince this chicken!" She added the last part with a hard shove in her husband's arm.

"Tips? About what?"

The pink girl rubbed her belly dreamily. "I think it's about time that I and Rei start a family of our own!"

"Ah! But that's… fantastic!" The old man smiled sincerely, while silently chuckling at Rei's green expression.

"Дед! Look!" Makoto got up from his spot in the floor and quickly jumped into the elder's lap. "Present!" He showed him a very colorful drawing eagerly waiting for the man's opinion.

"Oh? It's very pretty Ma-kun! Tell me; who are they?"

The boy puffed his checks in annoyance. He felt offended that his grandpa couldn't recognize his talent.

Ryu laughed at his expression and quickly ruffled his hair. "Don't be mad with Grandpa! I'm a very old man! My eyes aren't as great as they used to be. Tell me! Come on…"

Forgetting, the reason he was mad, Makoto reached for his great-grandfather's eyes. He looked at them with curiosity. "Eyes look good. Grandpa! You lying?"

"Ah ah ah ah! No. I'm not lying." Ryu turned the boy around and accommodated him in his lap. Happy, Makoto pointed the figures in the middle of a big grass field and enumerated them. "Mi-chan, Мама, Отец, Ma-kun and Дед! Playing!"

The more he watched the strange stick figures, the more he could see the resemblance. Miaka had been painted mostly in black and the two figures that represented Takao and Kai were obviously holding hands with some weird red balloons above their heads. He could only guess them to be hearts. What he couldn't understand were the unusually large arms he had. "Ma-kun, why are these so big?"

The child quickly stood up, grabbing an imaginary stick and pretending to hit Grandpa with it. "Kendo." The elder's chest filled with pride, but soon he frowned. "A kendo sword, uh… But both arms are big. Why?"

Mischievously, the boy pretended to strike a pose and soon he was hitting the air with both his arms. "Nitoryu!"

And soon, the whole room was laughing at his excitement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only part of the story that Takao grasped when he returned, was what he was told, between laughter and chuckles, and the two drawings hanging in the refrigerator's door. Yes, two; because Miaka wouldn't stand to be left behind and had presented her grandfather with her own drawing. It was completely simple and colorless. But it was a very good grasp of reality. It showed Ryu in his kendo clothes with his sword. Nothing else. Unlike Makoto's drawing that had a huge background full of color.

'Well… siblings are supposed to be different, right?' Takao kept thinking while wrestling Mao for the control of the kitchen. The girl refused to let Takao cook, under the influence of the horrible stories that Rei had told her. Mainly, about a certain curry dish that had seemed taken from a scary movie.

"Go, go!"

"Daddy, fight!"

"Now, now, kids! Don't indulge them!"

"Mao, please stop this nonsense…"

"Daddy do like Mrs. Dvornikov!"

"What happen to Mrs. Dvornikov?"

"Мама punched her!"

"What? That's horrible Takao!"

But the blunet was still cat fighting the pink girl and didn't listen.

"She was mean! She said that Papa and Daddy were странный! In a mean way!" The black dressed girl cried.

"Странный?"

"Aaaahhh! The miso soup! Look what you did, Mao!" Takao quickly scrambled to turn of the gas from the boiling soup (if the miso soup boils then is considered ruined, I think).

"Takao! You shouldn't hit people! Especially not women!"

"Humpf! Gay? Yes, yes I am! Queer? Maybe sometimes. But fag? Never! Especially because she used it as an insult!" The blunet ferociously tried to save the soup before serving it. "And in my defense, I was the one in disadvantage! The woman looked like a gorilla!"

"Yeah! Горилла! Горилла!" (Gorilla! Gorilla!) Makoto jumped in excitement.

"Enough! Go wash your hands!"

But the two siblings were just too excited and kept jumping around and yelling.

"Ne… Come on guys! Let's eat…" Mao tried to plea at them but she was promptly ignored.

Everyone was at lost for a moment but soon Takao stood in front of them very quietly. He simply rested his hands in his hips and said lowly, a terrifying aura around him. "Go wash your hands. Immediately, if you may."

Like the devil was on their tails the two children froze and quickly ran away from the room. Takao merely walked to the table and took his seat.

"Eh… That was impressive T-man!" The grownups quickly seated around him.

"But I feel quite sorry for the kids. If you're that scary in parent mode, I wonder how they survive Kai!" Mao awkwardly laughed.

The dragon chuckled, amused. "I think you're misunderstanding something… in a family, there's always a 'mean parent' and a 'good parent'!" Then his tone became very serious. "I just happen to be the 'mean parent'."

A chilly silent filled the room, only to be broken when Makoto and Miaka returned and took their seats. "But… I thought that… that would definitely be Kai!"

"Itadakimasu!" Was the cheer that filled the room before they all started to dig in.

"Really? Cold-looking-Kai-that-actually-likes-cute-stuff-and-has-a-butter-heart, being the mean parent? No, no… If you think about, it makes sense this way." And quickly the blunet took a chunk from his meal before continuing. "Kai works a lot. He's barely at home, but when he doesn't he feels guilt so he tries to overcompensate! So he overlooks everything and buys them a lot of useless stuff. It's fine, that's his way of trying…" Over the speech, Takao still managed to make half of the food in the table, disappear. "So… If he's incapable of being the 'mean parent', I'm the only one left to take that position."

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, save for the loud chewing and swallowing made by the Kinomiya-Hiwatari family, with the three unwary grownups' minds filled with disturbing images of Kai and the kids doing normal cute parent-child stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… you really **have **parks in Russia?"

Takao sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "For the last time… YES! Just because is cold most of the year doesn't mean people are always stuffed at home!"

So they had managed to actually go to the park that afternoon. Miaka was happily being pushed in the swings by Takao while Makoto and Mao built a sand castle.

Grandpa still looked unconvinced while Rei seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "But you can't possibly have sand or something like that! It would always be wet and you couldn't play there!"

"So what! If you can't build a sand castle, build a snowman! Here! Push Miaka while I take a seat! This conversation left me without strength."

And he quickly left to seat in the bench. A minute or so, Rei joined him.

The neko-jin seemed to be nervous about something so as much as he wanted to ask what was wrong, he gave him some space. He had learned a lot having to interact with far more mature adults back in Russia. It wasn't fun at all in the beginning.

"Ne…" Takao eyed Rei through the corner of his ye, waiting for him to continue. "I know you were fairly young when… when Makoto and Miaka were born…" The Chinese seemed to be having trouble putting his thoughts into words, but his calm nature lead him to wait and think about what he needed to say. "Didn't it… Didn't it ruin your love life?" The cat-man had turned and was now facing Takao, looking him in the eye.

That was somewhat… unexpected? "Ano… You probably remember the problem we had for the first six months, right? But, we ended up fixing it!" The blunet felt slightly surprised with the sudden subject.

Feeling, his friend's mood, Rei relaxed a bit, even letting a small smile out. "I remember that. But that's not what I meant. After all of that. After moving. And I don't just mean sex, but everything!"

There was a small silence between them as something clicked inside Takao's mind. He smirked evilly. "Oh! You and Mao are thinking about having kids? That's super!" He watched in amusement as Rei cringed. Taking a deep breath, he patted his friend's shoulder but instead of facing again, he turned to watch the kids.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It wasn't easy. There were time were I thought that it was over." The other four were playing tag now, Mao pretending to run after then. "But it wasn't. Somehow we always managed to fix things." Turning to Rei again, as soon as Miaka began chasing after her grandfather, Takao shone him with a bright happy smile. "And in the end… it was worth it!"

Rei smiled a bit himself at his friend's optimism. But Takao turned serious one more time. "You can always count on us to help you, but I'll give you essential advice now. The key words to success are: patience and compromise!"

"Compromise?"

"For example: if one sacrifices, the other must also sacrifice in equal standards. Among other things…"

"Мама!" Makoto suddenly came running towards them. He was stopped in his tracks by the deadly glare Takao sent him. The boy fidgeted a bit seeming to be thinking. "…Папа?"

Sighing, Takao signalized him to approach. The boy stood I front of them spreading his arms and exclaiming proudly. "Makoto is Дрема!"

"Sandman?" Indeed, the over-cheerful boy was completely covered in sand like he had been rolling in it or buried. "Yup! You look like Sandman alright!"

Rei watched with interest as Takao gently pated the sand away from his son's clothes who was still chirping. "Дрема бои Человек-паук!"

"Yes, yes… Sandman fights Spider-man… directly into the bathtub as soon as we get home. Which should be about right now, if we want to have some dinner before tomorrow!"

The two adults stood up, Takao grabbing Makoto's hand and yelled at the rest of the group. "Ooooiiii! It's time to go back! Come on!"

"Eeeehhhh! No! No! I want to stay! I want to stay! Stay!"

"Mao… Please don't be a bad example for my children."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… How are we going to be doing it? Hitoshi isn't going to be here for Makoto's birthday. Shall we do something?" Ryu was helping Takao wash the dishes while Mao and Rei helped the kids take a bath. More like Mao was doing it. She seemed totally hyper about it. Takao was afraid that she wasn't taking Rei's feelings, about having children, into consideration.

"Oh? Hitoshi will be here. I phoned him earlier. He should be here by tomorrow or something."

"Eh? That fast? But Makoto's birthday isn't in another week… What did you said to convince him?"

"Nothing special. I just said that you were dying and needed to see him one last time. And his girlfriend as well."

"Oh… Eh? Eeeehhhhhhh! Don't… Don't go telling him that kind of stuff!"

"It's fine. Didn't you say that you were dying to meet his girlfriend?"

"It's completely different! Is that the kind of thing you did when you dragged Kai that time? To one of the kids' birthdays?"

"Uh? No, that time I pretended to be a terrorist with a bomb and took Kai as a hostage."

"…"

"People on Kai's company started to respect me from that day forward!"

"…"

"Дед! Tell us story!" Makoto giggled as he clung to Grandpa's leg.

"Sure! Anything to escape your father right now…"

"?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No!"

"No!"

"Takaoooo… Help!" It was rare for Ryu Kinomyia to feel defeated. Everything was possible if one believed so. Telling a bedtime story to his two great-grandchildren was impossible.

"Grandpa? What happened?"

"I tried every single one of them! They don't like any of my stories!" The old man dramatically cried into his sleeve.

The two brats were pouting under the covers and Takao sighed tiredly.

"That's Kai's fault. He got them into those weird stories…"

"…weird stories…?"

"Watch and learn…"

Takao positioned himself in the middle of the dark room, conjuring a strange dramatic background.

"_It was a dreadful Monday! Assistant Ekel woke by the deadly sound of his monstrous alarm-clock. Fighting fiercely against it, Ekel managed to knock the thing over, throwing it against a wall! Unfortunately for him, the fight took a lot of his time and he was now… LATE!"_

The kids had their eye open wide, listening attentively while the grownups (Rei and Mao were attracted by the noise) had gathered near the door to watch the strange show.

"_Without a minute to waste, Ekel struggled to gather his clothes from the hideous garment-eating wardrobe! Having managed to escape with only minor injuries, the man quickly turned to hunt his breakfast among the electronic monsters that populated… the Kitchen. _

_But… when he was about to catch an extremely agile Burned-Toast, he saw it… on top of the Table! The Super-Important-Document-That-Was-Due-Today!_

_Panicking, Ekel swiftly caught the creature and ran to the outside, but Mother-Nature was against him that morning, for she had conjured a strong blizzard that had stopped all the transport means!_

_Not giving up, Ekel summoned his special powers of Run-Like-Crazy-Or-Get-Fired and sprinted through the stone walls of people once in a while kicking or punching his way open._

_Tired and wounded, Ekel finally arrived at the dreadful place… the most horrible location on Earth… The Office! But his probation had only begun! For he still needed to pass all the three first levels before reaching the boss at the top in the highest level!_

_Thankfully for Ekel, there was a small coffee shop right before the entrance. After having a cup, the Assistant felt his strength return and filled with courage he stepped into the first level."_

Takao took a break to let some air return to his lungs. Among his audience, there were two that were waiting with impatience the rest of the story and three more that had perfectly blank expressions. Clearing his throat, Takao prepared to continue, summoning, once more, a strange background. A scrubby and lamely dressed, Assistant was seen holding a sword with his right arm and a struggling paper folder with teeth in his left. 'Oh… Assistant Ekel is left-handed?' Rei thought.

"_Right at the first step, the bloodthirsty unpaid internees attacked! Not wanting to lose too much energy before the real action, Ekel evaded, dodged and only sometimes resorted to attacking, managing to pass his first obstacle. Sprinting for the elevator he jumped into level 2. _

_Level 2 was filled with strong opponents from the same level as Ekel, which would use any opening to attack and steal points. A direct approach was necessary and the special attack moves couldn't be dismissed! Special attack Shy-Smile-With-Greeting! Special attack Bring-Coffee! Special combo attack Bring-Coffee-And-Beg-For-Mercy!_

_Somehow, Ekel found himself on the third level! His objective was really close! Unfortunately, level 3 was trickier than the other two. Its structure was more puzzle like and a simple wrong step could ruin him. Ekel's main objective was to avoid the opponents, sneaking without being seen and not touching anything. _

_Slowly, he chose a trajectory. Everything was going well; so far no one had seen him or stopped him. If nothing got on his way, Ekel would reach the top level within the time limit! But suddenly, The Mail-Boy showed up! His level wasn't the biggest but his weapons were lethal, specially his fast approaching trolley. Without choice, Ekel had to speed up while dodging the projectiles being thrown. With precision, The Mail-Boy always hit the right mail basket in the desks but Ekel was unfortunately on his way. More than once he had to duck under a Desk or jump over a Computer to escape the demonical mail, but finally he saw his target! Reaching for the giant door, Ekel entered the Boss level! _

_There he was. The Boss! Conjuring all the energy he had left, the Assistant used his attack: Deliver-The-Document-Almost-At-The-Time-Limit! Unluckily, Ekel didn't seem to have enough energy and could do nothing when his Boss counterattacked. 'What the hell, Ekel! Where is the document? The folder is empty!' Poor, Assistant Ekel had lost the battle."_

Gently, Takao tucked in the two children, sleeping in what had once been his own bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you going to explain that?" Takao found himself surrounded in the living room.

"Kai tries really hard… He didn't know many stories, because of his childhood and all, and when he asked for help I suggested telling them about his day at the office. I figured that it would be sooooo boring that they would fall asleep right away." The blunet scratched his head in awkwardness. "But they had other plans… They kept giving him suggestions in how to make the story more interesting and somehow along the way, it ended like this…"

"I didn't know that Kai played RPGs… Somehow it doesn't fit." Mao giggled.

"Oh, apparently, the Bliz Boys had a pretty bad phase with it!"

"Either way… Are you going to sleep in the couch like yesterday? Let's go to the dojo and do like when we were kids!" Rei smiled.

"Eh? You guys are staying?"

"Yeah. Max and the others are coming tomorrow as well so we figured…"

"Yeah! Let's have a sleepover like the old days! I and Rei will put our futons close and that's it!" Mao hugged her husband, mischievously blinking at the blunet.

"Eh! No way I'm sleeping in any less from 50m from you guys!"

"Why not, T-Man?"

"Are you kidding me? What if the start getting all snuggly and lovely-dovey? I might just throw up! Urgh, eeewww… straight sex! The horror!" Takao fake cried while everyone laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.N. I have been reading too much Sket Dance lately… What possessed me to write a story like that I don't know, but it turned out funny, I think! **


	3. Day 3

**A.N. Wow! Last chapter had a lot of feedback! I wasn't expecting it. I'm sooo happy!**

**Since this is the last chapter I'll say my thanks now. (If you are going to review for the first time today and don't get your name in here, don't be sad. I'll still love you a lot!)**

**Kiray Himawari** – You know that I just love seeing your reviews! There's so much love that I want to give you!

**Monkey Girl 13624** – I like your name. You have been reviewing all my stories lately, thank you! I hope that you keep reading.

**Kai H** – I just love to read your reviews! They crack me up! Sorry but I'll be forever a die-hard fan of TyKa. XD (But honestly, I really don't mind MaxKaiTyson as a three-some, so I don't reprove your love)

**TyKa Lover** – Horay for TyKa! (but with Kai as seme :P) I'll keep posting TyKa so you just need to keep reading!

**Chrystel Malfoy-Potter** – I'm glad that you liked it! I tried super hard on it! And it's always awesome to see new names! Keep reading!

**LicyLie **– Another new name! If you want to see more changes in the lives of these two stay in the lookout for more of my fics. I already have lots of ideas on what to write! Read the last bottom A.N. to cheek more info on it. I may post something on my profile about it, later on.

**To all of you ****many many kisses**** and ****lots of love****!**

**I actually like Hitoshi/Brooklyn but decided against it this time. His relationship is based on the one he has on my Sims 2 game.**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Sims 2.**

It had been a long time since the last time the Kinomiya dojo had been so full. The old wooden walls missed the liveliness that had once threatened to burst them. Unfortunately they were already regretting it because it really was about to happen. And two more people were knocking on the door to enter as well!

"I'll get it!" Takao yelled at the noisy crowd that was trying to breathe in the living room.

Hiromi and Kyouju had arrived that morning and unsurprisingly, the small man hadn't changed one bit. Despite the fact that they were both dating now, nothing was different about him. His height was still the same, his glasses were still round, he still carried a laptop around with him and was just as geek and nervous as he had been the last time Takao had seen him. Why Hiromi was dating him was something he didn't understand but he was still happy for his geeky friend anyways. Better Kyouju than him.

Max arrived after that and together with Mao, Rai, Grandpa, Makoto and Miaka hey made a total of 8 (minus Takao that had taken refuge in the kitchen) trying to be together in the same room.

No one seemed to have listened to him so Takao simply opened the door.

"Takao, where is Grandpa?" Hitoshi was at the door sweating like crazy.

"Привет, oni-chan! Grandpa, Hitoshi wants to speak to you!" He brightly smiled at both his brother and the exotic looking girl behind him.

"Oh Kami! I actually was hopping you had been lying the other day. I'm sorry Hitoshi, but your brother has some weird ideas." The elder pated his confused grandson's arm in sympathy.

"What… you are okay… that's good." They awkwardly hugged and Hitoshi seemed to relax visibly. Then he turned to Takao looking very upset. "What the hell were you thinking! I was seriously concerned here!"

Only the people inside the living room noticed as the two kids hid under the couch. Only they were familiar with this side of Takao.

"Мой любимый брат ..." (My beloved brother…) Takao remained smiling brightly. However, the aura around him was murderous. The blunet picked his brother's ear forcing him to bend and their faces to be at the same level which was quite a deed, considering that, despite Takao being taller, Hitoshi was still a lot taller than him and also more muscular. "My son: your nephew has been away for three years and his birthday is within a week. Your niece is also here and would like to know as well. Now… is too much to ask for the family to be together in this special occasion?" As he let Hitoshi go, Takao turned cheerfully at the girl in the door step. "Don't stay at door! Come in! Come in into this house of idiots and random crazy people."

Takao conducted the short black haired tanned girl inside before closing the door. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" He turned expectantly to his brother.

"… Eh… Right… Family… and… friends in general…" Hitoshi waved in the direction of the giant crowd that he had just then seen. "This is Estela. We work together in the excavation site."

"Hello. I am Hitoshi's girlfriend." The small woman bowed at them. Her Japanese was very formal, from someone who had learned it scholastically, and had a bit of an accent that they couldn't really put their fingers on.

"Hi, Estela-san!"

Meanwhile, Hitoshi had bent in Grandpas direction and was speaking to him in whispers. "Didn't that reminded you of Mom?"

"Yeah… For a moment there I thought I had seen her. Let's just not provoke him for now…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is Daichi coming?"

"Near the date. I don't think that the house can handle that many people!"

"But he's bringing the Bliz Boys, right?"

"Yeah, yeah… I don't understand why you insist in having so many people to celebrate a birthday."

"Why…?" Takao left the celery he was cutting and burst into flames. "Because I want to show off how my children are pretty and wonderful!"

Taking his cue to leave, Grandpa returned to the living room. Finally there had been someone reasonable enough to open the shoji (sliding door) to let some people outside. Despite of being the end of November the weather was nice.

"Eh! But your skin is incredibly soft! Are you sure that you don't use moisturizer?" The three girls appeared to be having a fierce conversation about Estela's skin. "It's not fair! You practically live under the sun!"

Hitoshi and Rei were sitting in the outside grass talking. Once in a while they would turn to the girls only to go back to whispering.

Max was watching cartoons with the kids. And singing the opening with them. And participating in an animated discussion about which character was the best. Okay…

Ryu was about to take his seat in the couch and join them when three rapid knocks sounded on the door followed by two strong ones.

Miaka and Makoto perked up in their seats before jumping and running to the door. They reached with their small arms to the door knob but unfortunately they were just some millimeters too short. Such realization was followed by a loud fret.

"Wait you two! I'll open it!" The old man made his way to the door. Weird. They weren't expecting anyone else for now. The kids were jumping in excitement waiting for the door to reveal the person in the other side.

Meanwhile, everybody else had gotten curious already and even Rei and Hitoshi were peeking from the open shoji. When the door opened and the new guest was revealed, they all cringed as two ferocious kids tackled him almost knocking him to the ground.

In the meantime, Takao had been wonderinghow the hell they were going to have lunch? There was no way they were all going to fit in the small kitchen!

Maybe they could take a table and some chairs outside. Or better yet! A picnic! He was certain that the kids would love to have a picnic!

There was a loud ruckus in the living room but the blunet paid it no mind. He just finished the food and hoped back in to the living area. Ah! A big lunch with family and friends! Oh Kami! He had been hoping for this kind of thing for three years! Russia was so lonely!

"Hey, guys! Lunch is..." But any words that the dragon might have said were gone from his head. Everything around him was gone and the only thing he could see was the man leaving the door step. With two kids clinging to his arms.

Even after three all years, it still struck him funny, how much different emotions that man stirred inside him. Like per example right then: He was feeling happy, excited, angry, frustrated, hopeful, scared and much more. Even before his mind made a decision, his feet had already begun moving.

Everyone flinched when Kai was tackle to the ground and two nosy kids and one over excited Takao begun wrestling for his attention. But slowly their actions stopped as Kai showed no response and appeared not to be breathing at all.

"Папа! Отец умер ли?" (Daddy! Is Papa dead?)

Crimson eyes opened and an evil smirk appeared in the Russian's face. "Playing dead, always works." And then, Kai made the astonishing move to get up, while balancing two kids and the blunet, and stand up without dropping any of them. Of course, now he had a kid on top of each shoulder and a Takao koala-hugging him.

"Wow! Someone has been working out!"

But Kai didn't seem to be listening. It would be kind of hard, for he had Takao kissing him and a kid on each ears making disgusted sounds.

"Okay! Enough koala-hugs! Everybody down!" And as soon as it had begun, the family man managed to impose order on his family.

"What happened to the meeting?" Takao asked while scrubbing some droll from his lover's not-so-blue-anymore cheek.

"Well… We were talking and talking… and someone suggested a new project… and before I knew they were making plans for this and that and suddenly they were asking me if I needed anything from my staying for the next few months!"

The blunet flinched at his words. "They… have a new project? So you're going to stay there more time?"

The Russian smiled and lovingly petted his hair. "No. I told them to fuc…" Takao covered his mouth before the all expression could get out.

"The children!"

"Sorry. I told them to f. off! In the end you were right. It **was** just like in the first year. Sorry I kept getting dragged into this kind of thing."

The dragon gave his lover a reassuring kiss while the siblings returned to feeing barfing and secretly, somewhere outside the house, Hitoshi was doing exactly so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Takao! This is great!" Estela was having the time of her life experimenting all the new flavors that Japanese food had to offer.

"It's a shame that it has gone cold, though!" The blunet huffed a bit, still upset it seemed.

"You're exaggerating. It's not!" Rei tried to ease the tension. "Are you sure that this is okay, Kai? You and Takao ended up fighting just after you arrived."

The Russian had been trying to stick some food inside Makoto's mouth but he turned surprised to his friend. "Eh? What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? You're just going to stay upset because of it? It was a pointless discussion!" The Chinese looking exasperated as he reached across the second towel to grab some more food. Picnics are nice. When there's good food near the towel you are sitting on!

Kai frowned but after some thinking he turned to his lover who was puffing annoyed behind him also trying to force some raw tuna into his son's throat. The little pest wanted to run after some birds in the garden and wouldn't seat still.

"Takao, are you upset with me?"

"Hum? Of course." He didn't turn to meet Kai's eye because he had finally managed to throw something inside the kid.

"Why?"

"Uh! Why?" Now he did turn. "Because, while we were fighting about it, the food got cold!"

"So… You're not upset because I said that I wanted to return home right away and leave behind your family and friends. You are upset because the food is cold."

"Of course!" The blunet looked surprised. "I already knew that you would say something like that! How long have we been together? Please. It upsets me that good food as gone bad!"

"Sorry about it. Your food hasn't gone bad, though. It's fantastic! Everyone loves your food." By the end of it, Takao was fighting to keep an upset face and muttering about "still being troubled".

Kai winked at a very confused Rei. "Sometimes, it's the misunderstandings that ruin a relationship. But you're right. Apologizing is always good. Even if it's not your fault."

"Eh? What were you saying to Rei?"

"He asked me how much I love you and I was having trouble explaining such a gigantic amount."

The dragon pinched the Russian's cheek stretching its skin. "Liar." But he was smiling brightly anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah… Christmas!" Hiromi twirled dramatically around the living room. "Such a wonderful season! Full of joy! Friendship! Love!"

"Oh Kami! Just stop that and tell us your demands already! Don't you know that human torture was banished!" Takao was pleading her while drying Miaka's hair. The poor girl had been forced to take an early bath because _someone _had thrown the fruit salad at her. Said someone was sitting on a chair facing the wall.

"Well… If I must! Are we going to have another Christmas Party? You know, like the one we made before you left."

"Oh, no! No more parties at that place! Don't you remember what happened the next morning?" Hitoshi suddenly entered the room. "The 10 minutes are over." He told Makoto that immediately sprung from his seat to the TV.

"Young man! Don't you have something to tell your sister?" Takao grabbed him by the ear keeping him from watching the screen.

"Извините." (Sorry.) He huffed annoyed before turning to the TV once more.

"No one said you needed to stay and watch ni-san! Besides… it was our house!"

"Your house? I don't remember you and Kai being married."

"Hitoshi! Don't say that!" Hiromi still tried to salvage the situation but Takao was looking really hurt already. He seemed ready to retaliate but Makoto pulled his sleeve and pointed at the screen.

"Так же, как Мама!" (Juts like Mommy!) He pointed and everyone froze in shock.

A bald muscular dark skinned man, wearing a frilly dress and exaggerated make-up was running through a rocky plane fighting monsters on his way to give his daughter her forgotten bento.

"How can they show this type of shows on this hour? God knows what type of thing they'll put on the kids' minds!" The brunet woman was groaning in annoyance.

"Так же, как Мама!" The excited kid kept shouting. Miaka managed to hit him in the head but the damage had already been done.

Takao quickly got up and ran away locking himself in the bathroom. After a while they could hear him sobbing behind the door.

"Takao? Oi! What's wrong?"

"Takao, get out of there!"

"Мама!" Makoto also knocked on the door only to be hit again by his sister.

"Call Papa!" She pleaded to the two grownups.

Not only Kai came running, but the whole dojo as well. "What happened?" He listened to the sobbing inside.

"We don't know! He just suddenly run in there and started crying!"

Sighing, the Russian carefully knocked on the door, three rapid knocks followed by two strong ones. "Takao?"

"Я хочу быть один!" (I want to be alone!)

Kai turned to his children instead. "Что случилось?" (What happened?)

"Макото сделал это снова." (Makoto did it again.)

"Takao! You know he doesn't mean anything bad! Get out of there!"

"No! I can't believe my own son sees me like that!" The sobbing seemed to grow in power after that.

"Do you think that is because of that black guy?" Asked a bored Hiromi that had just returned from the kitchen after stealing some raisins from the dough that would later become muffins.

"What black guy? You didn't tell me that." Kai made Miaka explain thing better in a quick Russian. When she was done, the dual-haired Russian viciously rubbed his temples trying to avoid a bigger head-ache. "Okay… I think that I can see the problem a bit better now. Makoto, why did you say that to Daddy? You know that it makes him very sad."

"Но матери это круто! Так что это мама! (But mothers are cool! So it's Mommy!) The midnight haired kid stomped his foot stubbornly.

"Mothers are cool?" Kai didn't really understand.

Behind them, Rei coughed awkwardly. "Well… the foreign language conversations are very good but can someone please explain what's going on?"

The Russian scowled at his friend but decided that the best was to explain everything to avoid more problems. "It's nothing really serious. Well, maybe we need to explain Makoto some things." The image of the black guy was still on the screen making cold chills erupted from inside Kai. "When he started teaching the kids to speak, we decided that each should have a name that meant Father. Takao stayed Daddy and me Papa. And everything was good, but the kids entered pre-school and things turned sour. Most kids learn words from other kids and at some point someone must have explained these two what a mother was. We managed to dissuade Mi-chan from calling Takao 'Mommy' but her brother… You can imagine how that affected Takao."

"Ahahaha! Takao… Mommy!" Hiromi laughed at her poor friend's expenses only to be stopped by a deadly glare.

"So… Makoto was comparing Takao and the guy from TV? Gosh! I see why he's crying!" Max scratched the back of his head eyeing the door and looking very concerned.

"Да! Mommy is cool! Super pretty with powers! And fighting evil! Like Ekel! Mommy rules! Mommy is the boss!" The boy claimed excitedly stumbling a bit on his Japanese.

"With powers?"

"Super pretty?"

"What you mean 'is the boss'! I'm the head of the family!"

"Нет! Нет! Mommy is cool! Mi-chan! Помоги мне!" (Help me!)

"Daddy is pretty like a Mommy! And has super powers to clean the house! Papa doesn't have powers like that!" It wasn't usual for the girl to stand by her brother's side but today she seemed to agree with his claims.

"Someone should take these kids to a shrink! Something's wrong with their heads!" The brunet girl waved with disdain before being hit from behind with an infuriating strength.

"My kids are perfectly fine!" The blunet's eyes were puffed and red but he seemed to be feeling better.

"Папа?" The small boy carefully pulled his father's pant while using his most prized puppy eyes. Maybe he would be less mad like that.

"Yeah, call me Daddy for the rest of the day and maybe I'll overlook this stupid incident. I get it. The guy was fighting monsters; that's why." Takao sighed tiredly picking the pest up. "Come on! Say nice things to Daddy! He definitely deserves after being scared like that!"

"I don't get why he says that you are the one with the most power! I'm the fraternal figure after all… No that's not what I meant! You're pretty manly! I know that! Almost every night I make sure of it!"

"Ewww! Ear bleach please!" Hitoshi rolled over to a corner faking pain.

"Ma-kun, what did you meant?" Takao poked one of the brat's cheeks apparently ignoring all the others.

"Aleksandr-kun said his Mommy put his Papa in the couch when he was bad! Mo –Daddy puts Papa in the couch too! So Daddy rules! Papa doesn't hit Daddy but Daddy hits Papa!" It was the biggest Japanese speech the boy had ever done. He was feeling quite proud.

"Yes, yes! Daddy runs after papa with the скалкой (rolling pin)!" Of course Miaka was starting to feel jealous and was trying to jump into her Daddy's lap as well.

"Dear God! Aren't you all a violent bunch? And everybody knows that the wife rules the house! Obviously, Takao is fitting the role pretty well." Grandpa apparently decided that the conversation was over and left, soon being followed by the rest of the gang.

The Hiwatari-Kinomiya household slowly walked to the couch area. Takao sit down with Makoto on his lap and Kai turned the TV off before accommodating his daughter on his own lap.

After several moments in silence Takao finally looked up to his lover. "I guess we should talk about this."

The Russian seemed to be a bit distracted but his attention snapped back up. "Hum? Oh, yeah. It's worse if we just let it slide…"

"Что не так?" (What's wrong?) Miaka pulled her Papa's shirt wanting him to look at her.

"Nothing is wrong, Ice-Princess." Kai softly petted her hair. "Daddy and I just need to talk some things. And you should listen too."

"Ma-kun…" Takao called his son's attention. "It's very nice that you think those things about me, but you shouldn't go around saying it! You too, Mi-chan. And, in the house there is no one with more power than the other. Papa and Daddy are the same. We both like you very much in the same way and try to educate you in the same."

"That's right. Daddy and I are equals. That means that we have the same responsibilities and duties. We can both punish you and reward you. And we don't hit each other! I and Takao can argue sometimes but we never harm the other. It's not nice to hit people, especially the ones we love." Kai finished.

"Do you understand? Please don't say any more of those things again! And, Ma-kun! Don't call me Mommy!"

"Yeah, if Takao was a Mommy he would be less cool!"

"Don't overdo it! Did you understand?"

"Да!"

"Да!"

"Good! What about us? Is everything okay?" Takao carefully peeked at the dual-haired Russian sighing in relief when he nodded. "Awesome! Let's leave this subject then! How about Christmas? Did you write your letters to Santa-san? Ma-kun, you haven't told us what you wanted for your birthday!"

Kai chuckled at his lover's attempt at changing the subject.

The two siblings bent to talk to each other in quiet hushes before turning to their parent's with identical grins. "Ma-kun and Mi-chan want a special present!"

"Special? What? It's not very expensive, is it?"

"We will trade presents for it! Mi-chan wants it!"

"Ma-kun wants it too!"

"Well, don't kill us with the suspense! What is it?" The crimson eyed parent teased while poking a little boy's ribs.

Giggling, the two siblings cried out. "Мы хотим, младший брат!" (We want a baby brother!)

Mao and Hiromi were both laughing hard at the poor couple's demise.

"Another baby. Another baby. Another baby. Another baby." Takao seemed to be in shock, sounding like a broken record.

"Well… You can't deny that you have good conditions to do so." Grandpa reasoned.

"Yeah, but… they are so much trouble already!" Kai was definitely coming down with a tremendous headache.

"How much trouble?" Poor carefree Max had a slip of his mouth.

No sooner than a second, Takao was already clinging to him pouting. "It was horrible! You should see the horrors that we caught on video!"

"Eh? Homemade videos? Why didn't you bring them? I wanted to see!" Now Ryu was the one pouting and throwing a tantrum.

"Kai, you can't have kids anymore, right?" Unsurprisingly, Kyouju had gone unnoticed for the whole time.

"That's right!" Takao whimpered. "It's only me left! I don't want to go through that again! I have really bad memories of it!"

"You didn't like the time when you conceived your son?" Mao pretended to be super shocked.

"No! What I didn't like was the pursuit and the fear! It was horrible! I had to hid for months!"

"You could eat lots of ice cream though. And everyone would do everything you asked for. There's no one after you now. Maybe it will be different this time." Takao seemed to be pondering his brother's words when Kai intersected. "Wait! We never said that we would have another kid! We have two kids already! I think we will regret it at some point later! (eheheh)"

"That's right!" Everyone looked at Mao in surprise. "You should leave pregnancy to who is **naturally** apt to it! I bet that if you had another child, I would still deal with my first pregnancy better than you would with your second!"

Rei was the only one to catch the mischievous glint on his wife's eye. "Mao…?"

The room was filled with a terrible fighting aura. Takao seemed to be surrounded by a windy aura while Mao's was somewhat electric. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well girl; you know what this means, right?"

"Definitely!"

"War!"

(30 minutes later)

"So, tell me again… Why are you leaving now? I thought you would stay for dinner!" Grandpa was feeling disgruntled about the sudden change of plans.

"Sorry Grandpa, but the jet lag finally caught up with us! We are exhausted!" Takao proved his point indicating the sleeping kids in his arms. "Besides, me and Kai need to get busy! You're going to lose, Pinky!"

"So you're leaving so that you can have sex?" Finally feeling accustomed to the weird environment, Estela laughed at her boyfriend's expenses.

"Basically, yeah. Oh, don't forget to come to the party! Finally a big birthday party!"

"Make sure you find those tapes! I want to see my great-grandchildren as babies!"

"Eh? All of them? That will take ages…! Fine! So, see ya!"

"I can't believe that I didn't learn any Russian all this time!" Ryu muttered under his breath.

"Oh? I can teach you something good, if you want!" Takao turned around after sitting the sleeping sibling in their car seats. "Say after me: Я люблю тебя!"

"Ya lu blu tai ba? What's that supposed to mean?"

"No. You say: ya lyublyu tyebya! For example…" Takao hugged his Grandpa really tight. "Я люблю тебя, Grandpa! And all of you too." He waved at his friends and quickly skipped back to the car.

"Wait! Takao! You haven't told us what that means!" Hiromi laughed, even she could imagine what it meant.

"What's she yelling at?" Kai asked as his lover jumped inside.

"Я люблю тебя!" And with that, the blunet preached a big kiss on the lips of his lover.

"Hum… Okay. I love you too, I guess. You're in a good mood!"

Laughing silently at his own personal joke, Takao just let it go as the car's movements slowly rocked him.

'Ah! Finally home!'

**A.N. ****READ PLEASE.**** If you don't know what happened on Christmas morning check my other story "Under the Christmas-Tree". **

**It will take a while because I need to write "Forever Kitty" and my TMM fic but I will later post "Pregnancy Wars" which should be a long one-shot (you can guess about what) and after that I'll post "Homemade Videos" a short stories fic that shows several cute moment that happened during those 3 years in Russia. ****And yes: it will explain the knocks, the names, the time they got frozen inside the house and much more. **


End file.
